


(inuyasha voice) fuck off sesshomaru

by LightningRei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Chatlogs, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, assume everyone is in a gay open polyam relationship, chatfic, minus sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: “im making a discord chat for us and you can’t stop me, kagome.”





	(inuyasha voice) fuck off sesshomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha- inu  
> Kagome- ×°the sky's tides°×  
> Kouga- I AM THE ALPHA MALE  
> Miroku- houshi-sama!  
> Sango- hiraikotsu  
> Sesshomaru- Lord of the Western Lands

Welcome to the beginning of the **#general** chat.

**inu:** mmmm.

im changin that

[ **#my-asshole** ]

**inu:** perfect

——> Hello. Is it ×°the sky's tides°× you’re looking for?

**×°the sky's tides°×:** hey inuyasha!!

**inu:** i hope you know I still gate that username

hate*

**×°the sky's tides°×:**

**inu:** _w?_

**×°the sky's tides°×:** _this is how you greet me?_

**inu:** Uhm Yea! i hate it.

**×°the sky's tides°×:** but its so pretty!

**inu:** no it aint. what is this, 2009? that username is fit for some emo kid’s profile on deviantart

**×°the sky's tides°×:** im sure you’d fit perfectly on deviantart, inuyasha

**inu:** EXCUSE ME??????

——> It’s a bird! It’s a plane! Nevermind, it’s just **I AM THE ALPHA MALE**.

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** WASSUP KAGOME? MUTT?

**inu:** i immediately regret inviting you. 😒

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** AND?????????? WHATRE YOU GOJNA DO?

**inu:** ill ban your stupid ass and make sure you never come back here 😒

**×°the sky's tides°×:** and ill unban you!

**inu:** for GODS SAKE KAGOME CHANGE YOUR USERNAME

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU KAGOME!

**×°the sky's tides°×:** uwu!

and no!

**inu:** fuck off twink

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** IM A HUNK!

**inu:** STOP FUCKING TYPING IN CAPS!!!!! YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! ALREADY!

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** LOOK WHOS TALKIN

**inu:** i

ugh.

kagome can you invite sango and miroku?

**×°the sky's tides°×:** why dont you??

**inu:** i dont have sango’s number. and i dont feel like dming miroku right now

**×°the sky's tides°×:** why? did he do something bad?

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** PROBS TORTURING THE MUTT WITH SHITTY JOKES

**inu:** yea.

yknow

kouga if you’re gonna be in here then stop fucking calling me mutt? it’s not that hard?

**×°the sky's tides°×:** yeah you know inuyasha hates being called that 😦

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** OK

FINE

**inu:** thanks

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** HOW ABOUT I CALL YOU PUPPY?

**inu:** hm. that’s worse.

**×°the sky's tides°×:** awwww i think it’s cute! 😃

**inu:** kagome can you turn off those emojis

**×°the sky's tides°×:** how come you get to go 😒 but i cant go 😃??

**inu:** bc its cursed!!!!!!

**×°the sky's tides°×:** well 😃

**inu:** AARGH

**×°the sky's tides°×: 😃**

**inu:** AAAAAAARGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**×°the sky's tides°×:** its okay, puppy! i know you love me anyways ❤️

**inu:** igh

UGH

**×°the sky's tides°×:** puppy!

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** PUPPY

**inu:** shut up kouga. only kagome can call me that

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** LICK MY FACE PUPPY

THATS HOW YOU GUYS KISS ANYWAYS

**inu:** HM. PRETTY BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME ID WANT TO KISS YOU?

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** YOU MIGHT AS WELL HECAUSE IM SO FUCKIN HOT

**inu:** hm. in your dreams

**×°the sky's tides°×:** sango and miroku say theyre coming now!!!

——> Big **houshi-sama!** showed up.

**inu:** wow. perfect timing

**houshi-sama!:** inuyasha! you stopped responding to me earlier!

**inu:** i wonder why. 😒

**houshi-sama!:** awww don’t be like that! im so funny.

**inu: 😒** yea. bet.

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** PUPPY DOESNT WANNA HAVE FUN

**—— > hiraikotsu** just joined. Can I get a heal?

**hiraikotsu:** hey!!!

**houshi-sama!:** sango!

my love!

**hiraikotsu:** anyways. where’s kagome?

**houshi-sama!:** _cries_ SANGO!!!

**×°the sky's tides°×:** HI!!! IM HERE!!!!

*blows kisses to sango!

**hiraikotsu:** ahhhhhh!

**inu:** H?

**×°the sky's tides°×:** dont worry inuyasha ill give you actual irl kisses!

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** IM STILL WAITING FOR MINE FROM YOU PUPPY

**inu:** _do you_ **_ever_ ** _shut up?_

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** NOPE!

**×°the sky's tides°×:** let him speak!

**hiraikotsu:** can i ask about the channels name

**inu:** no

**houshi-sama!:** you know inuyasha

**inu:** what

**houshi-sama!:** this chat is kinda empty

**hiraikotsu:** well he did just open it after all didnt he?

**inu:** yea i did

hey kagome wanna be mod?

**×°the sky's tides°×:** sure!!

**houshi-sama!:** well i was just thinking that we should invite some more people.

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** MOD ME MUTT

PUPPY*

SHIT!

**inu:** ….like?

also no

fuck off

**houshi-sama!:** oh i dunno. maybe kagome or kouga can add ayame… and i can add your brother

**inu:** _What_

_Why Are You in Contact With Sesshomaru_

**×°the sky's tides°×:** SANGOOOOO

**houshi-sama!:** oh :) you know

**inu: If you DARE invite him i will ban you both on the spot.**

**×°the sky's tides°×:** CHECK YOUR DMS!!!!!

**houshi-sama!:** ok :) then i wont :)

**inu:** go to hell, miroku.

**hiraikotsu:** my what

ive never used this app

**×°the sky's tides°×:** please its like on the corner!

its red!

**inu:** oh come on sango i know you’re an internet cryptid but you can’t be that dense

**houshi-sama!:** hey! >:0 don’t be rude to her

**inu:** miroku, i still do not want to talk to you.

**I AM THE ALPHA WOLF:** OKAY HOES IM GONNA HIT THE GYM

FEEL FREE TO HIT ME UP WHENEVER THO

**inu:** good Riddance.

**hiraikotsu:** i think i got it

also hey! don’t get mad at me. im busy and dont have time to be online all the time!

**inu:** you’re literally online never.

**houshi-sama!:** your texts are just enough for me.

**×°the sky's tides°×:** me too!!

**hiraikotsu:** im sure kohaku can help me with some of this…

**inu:** imagine relying on your baby brother for technology shit.

**houshi-sama!:** imagine _being_ the baby brother!

cant relate

**×°the sky's tides°×:** cant relate

**hiraikotsu:** cant relate

**inu:** shut up.

——>Ha! **Lord** **of** **the** **Western** **Lands** has joined! You activated my trap card!

**Lord of the Western Lands:** Inuyasha

**inu:** WHAT THE FUCK

WHAT THE FUCK

WHAT THE FUCK

**houshi-sama!:** :)

**inu:** WHAT THE FUCK??????

**×°the sky's tides°×:** oop!

**I AM THE ALPHA MALE:** OH YEAH JW ARE YOU GONNA MAKE A PORN CHANNEL

OH WAIT SHIT BAD TIMING


End file.
